WonKyu Cut !
by sepuluh3belas
Summary: Kumpulan one shoot wonkyu ! NEW STORY UPDATE! Judul sama isi gak nyambung... rate M alias membingungkan... ㅋㅋㅋ WonKyu/GS/oneshoot/Full Skinship/DLDR/RnR/
1. My Medicine

WonKyu Cut: My Medicine

Author: Sepuluh3belas

Genre: Romance

Rate: PG 18

Main cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

One Shoot.

Disclaimer: Cerita ini punya saya, jika ada kesamaan dalam hal tokoh, cerita dan sebagainya dikarenakan faktor yang tidak di sengaja. Dan ini hanya khayalan saya belaka.

Siwon punya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun punya Siwon, sedangkan WonKyu punya wks... Hehehe.. ^^

Warning: GS, OOC, AU, abal, alay, typo, jauh dari EYD dsb.

Don't Like, don't read !

Dilarang membashing WonKyu jika ingin hidup tenang!

(=￣▽￣=)Ｖ

.

.

.

WKMM

sepuluh3belas©2014

Totally Reserved

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di dalam kamar sebuah apartement terlihat sesuatu bergerak pelan dalam gundukan selimut di atas ranjang besar. Gundukan itu perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis berwajah manis. Cho Kyuhyun. Kulit wajahnya yang seputih susu sedikit memerah dengan bibir pucat. Surai coklat karamel panjangnya di jepit asal menyisakan helai-helai rambut yang berjuntai indah di wajahnya.

"aish aku bosan!" umpatnya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak-atiknya malas. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang dan menarik selimut hingga dadanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas saat ia tidak sengaja melihat ujung kakinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain seorang gadis bernama Lee Donghae sedang asik memainkan smartphonenya menjelajah dunia maya. Dan tiba-tiba matanya melebar membaca sebuah tweet dari orang yang begitu di kenalnya.

"Hyuk! Kemarilah!" ucapnya memanggil seorang pria bernama Lee Hyukjae.

"ada apa?"

"lihatlah!" ucap Donghae menunjukan layar smartphonenya. "sepertinya baby Kyu sedang demam"

"mwo? Dimana ponsel Siwon, Hae-ah?" tanya Hyuk panik.

"untuk apa?"

"aish. Kau tidak ingin Siwon mengacaukan proses syuting hari inikan." Donghae terlihat bingung namun detik berikutnya ia mengangguk setuju. Siwon tidak boleh tau kalau Kyuhyun kekasihnya sedang sakit. Bisa-bisa ia dengan cepat terbang ke seoul dan mengacaukan semuanya.

"tapi Hyuk?" Donghae sedikit ragu, bagaimana pun ia tidak tega membohongi Siwon.

"tenanglah Hae-ah ini hanya sebentar. Tinggal 1 scene lagi dan selanjutnya biarkan cinta menemui jalannya." Hyuk terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Hyukjae memandang Siwon yang kini sedang sibuk berdiskusi dengan sang sutradara. Sebagai sahabat yang merangkap sebagai manager ia sudah hapal dengan tingkah laku Siwon. Ia bisa meninggalkan semua hal jika itu berkaitan dengan kekasihnya. Cho Kyuhyun. Pria itu benar-benar cinta mati dengan baby Kyunya.

Sesuai rencana Siwon tidak mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun sampai proses syuting selesai dan semua kru memutuskan untuk berkumpul di sebuah restorant dan saat itulah Siwon menyadari bahwa ia belum menghubungi kekasihnya. Setelah mendapatkan ponselnya yang sejak tadi entah bagaimana berada di tangan Hyukjae sahabat sekaligus managernya Siwon segera membuka beberapa akun SNSnya. Membaca pelan-pelan pesan yang di kirim penggemarnya. Ia tersenyum senang namun senyum itu langsung menghilang saat melihat updatean dari seseorang yang begitu di rindukannya. Tweet yang bergambar sebuah kaki dengan keterangan bahwa sang pemilik sedang demam dan kelaparan seketika membuat sesak menyeruak dalam hatinya. Ia bergegas keluar dan menemui Hyukjae dan Donghae yang tiba-tiba saja langsung menyerahkan sebuah tiket pesawat.

"maaf tidak segera memberi tahumu. Cepat pergilah." ucap Donghae yang terlihat merasa bersalah melihat wajah khawatir Siwon.

Tanpa berkata apapun Siwon meraihnya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia tau sebagai seorang artis tidak seharusnya ia sering pergi dengan seenak hati meninggalkan lokasi syuting karena Kyuhyun. Tapi ia sungguh tidak bisa mengabaikan hal kecil apapun tentang kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun adalah hidupnya. Oksigennya. Siwon melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan tiba-tiba ia lupa berapa lama waktu yang akan di tempuh dari China menuju Korea. Baby semoga kau baik-baik saja. Ucap Siwon dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya di tempat lain Kyuhyun tersenyum evil melihat updatean twitternya sendiri. Ia sengaja mengatakan bahwa ia demam dan kelaparan. Berharap Siwon kekasihnya membacanya dan segera pulang menemuinya. Ia bisa saja mengirim pesan namun itu akan terkesan sangat jelas bahwa ia merindukan pria itu. Kyuhyun terkikik pelan membaca pesan para penggemarnya yang mengatakan cepat sembuh. Sejujurnya ia tidak benar-benar berbohong. Tubuhnya memang sedikit deman namun ia tidak kelaparan. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan dirinya kelaparan. Setelah puas berselancar di dunia maya Kyuhyun menguap. Sepertinya efek obat yang di minumnya mulai bekerja. Ia pu meletakan ponselnya di nakas sebelah kanan ranjang dan menarik selimut menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata saat dirasakannya ada tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya juga hembusan nafas hangat di lehernya. Ia berbalik dan menatap wajah tampan yang begitu di rindukannya. "jam berapa kau sampai?" tanyanya saat tau bahwa Siwon kekasihnya terjaga. "sejam yang lalu" jawab Siwon singkat. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium kening Kyuhyun lembut. "tidurlah. Ini sudah hampir pagi." lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun melirik jam di dinding dan benar saja sudah hampir pagi. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke wajah tampan kekasihnya. Siwon pasti lelah. Kyuhyun pun meringkuk dalam dekapan Siwon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya. Melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

"morning my beautiful world." ucap Siwon saat Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Sejak terjaga setengah jam yang lalu Siwon hanya memandangi wajah polos Kyuhyun saat tidur. Dan ia sama sekali tidak bosan justru semakin gemas dengan wajah yang hanya di temuinya beberapa kali dalan sebulan ini. Siwon tersenyum manis melihat kyuhyun melenguh kecil dan kembali menyusupkan wajahnya di dadanya.

"morning wonnie, jam berapa ini?"

"baru jam 8 baby, dan angkat lah wajahmu aku belum puas menikmatinya." ucap Siwon menggoda kekasihnya. Ia meringis pelan saat Kyuhyun mencubit pelan pinggangnya. "masih pagi Choi Siwon. Jangan menggodaku." jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal di buat-buat namun tetap mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Siwon yang tiduran menyamping di depannya.

"bagaiman keadaanmu?" tanya Siwon menyentuh kening Kyuhyun lembut. Sementara Kyuhyun memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan yang di salurkan Siwon. "aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit deman tapi sepertinya sudah turun."

"kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"aku hanya demam Choi Siwon."

"tetap saja."

Siwon memandang lembut wajah pucat namun tetap cantik di depannya. Sungguh ia begitu mencintai gadis di depannya ini. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan hidup tanpa Kyuhyun di sisinya. Kyuhyun adalah nyawanya. Lama Siwon menatap dan membelai lembut wajah kekasihnya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun yang sempat terbuai dengan sikap lembut Siwon seketika menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya saat sadar dengan wajah Siwon yang begitu dekat denganya. Kening Siwon berkerut bingung tidak suka.

"ada apa baby? Kau tidak mau ku cium?" tanya Siwon langsung.

"aish aku sedang sakit Choi Siwon pabbo. Kau bisa tertular." jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

"aku rela sakit menggatikan mu asal kau baik-baik saja." ucap Siwon dengan senyum menggoda.

"cheesy!"

"tapi kau suka."

"kata siapa? Yaks apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kyuhyun saat Siwon dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh gadis itu mengahadapnya sehingga berbaring di atas tubuh kekar Siwon.

"kiss me!" pinta Siwon.

"mwo?!"

"mana morning kiss untukku baby?" tanya Siwon dengan senyum menggoda. Kyuhyun mendengus pelan memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas. "minta saja sama bugsy."

"kau tega sekali baby. Masa bibir sexy kekasihmu ini kau suruh mencium bugsy." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas yang menggelikan membuat gadis itu gemas. Dan...

Chup~~

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir joker Siwon. "aish apa itu? Tidak berasa. Ulangi baby" protes Siwon. "tidak ada siaran ulang" ucap Kyuhyun memukul pelan dada Siwon. Dan saat ia akan bangun dari tubuh kekar itu tangan Siwon menahanya. Pria itu menarik wajah Kyuhyun sehingga tepat di depan wajanya. Dengan lembut ia mengecup pelan bibir pucat Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan mulai membalas setiap kecupan Siwon. Siwon mencium lembut bibir pucat Kyuhyun menyalurkan semua perasaan yang ia miliki. Sementara Kyuhyun seketika merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya. Siwon terus mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi candunya itu. Ciuman itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan dalam menggetarkan seluruh syaraf dalam tubuh kyuhyun, memaksa jatungnya bekerja lebih cepat memompa aliran darahnya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa merimanya. Sejujurnya ia begitu menyukai ciuman Siwon yang memabukan.

Kedua insan itu masih terus bercumbu mesra. Mereka hanya berhenti saat paru-paru mereka berteriak membutuhkan oksigen. Posisi keduanya bahkan sudah berubah. Entah sejak kapan Siwon membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga berada di bawahnya dengan tangan yang melingkar erat di leher Siwon.

"enghhh... Wonnie..." desahan kecil tidak dapat di tahan Kyuhyun saat ciuman Siwon beralih ke leher jenjangnya. Ia hanya bisa mendongakan kepala memberikan akses lebih pada pria yang kini sedang berusaha membuat jejak pada kulit putihnya. Pria itu kembali menarik ciumannya ke bibir Kyuhyun yang semakin memerah karna hisapan dan lumatan Siwon. Setelah puas Siwon menghentikan ulahnya namun masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun. Hidung dan kening keduanya saling menempel. Siwon sangat suka menikmati wajah kekasihnya seperti ini. Dengan wajah dan bibir yang membengkak merah.

Merasa di perhatikan, Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memejamkan mata membuka kedua irisnya. "Miss U, Wonnie." ucapnya mengecup mesra bibir Siwon. "me too." balas Siwon dengan kecupan yang tak kalah lembut dari mulai kening, ke dua mata, hidung dan berakhir kembali di bibir Kyuhyun. Kemudian keduanya berpelukan lama dengan Siwon yang tentu saja sudah turun dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Lama mereka saling menempel Siwon akhirnya harus melepas tubuh ramping kekasihnya karena kebutuhan lain.

"kau tunggulah disini baby. Berbaringlah. Aku akan membuatkan mu makanan." ucap Siwon sambil merapikan anak rambut Kyuhyun. "anni~~" ucap Kyuhyun manja. Gadis itu kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon saat pria itu bangun membuat tubuh Kyuhyun otomatis ikut terangkat. "aku ikut." lanjut Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu berdiri dengan mengangkat tubuh ramping gadisnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Siwon dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang pria itu. Ia menyusupkan wajahnya di leher Siwon menghirup aroma yang begitu di sukainya.

Siwon berjalan keluar kamarnya sambil menggendong Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia medudukan gadis itu di atas meja dapur.

"baby~~~~ bagaimana aku bisa masak kalau terus seperti ini." ucap Siwon lembut ketika Kyuhyun tidak juga melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan berat hati gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Siwon melanjutkan misinya untuk memasak. Siwon bergerak lincah dengan semua peralatan dapurnya membuat Kyuhyun terkadang tertawa karna pria itu mencoba membuat lelucon dengan semua alat yang di pegangnya. Tapi bukan karna tingkahnya Kyuhyun tertawa, melainkan wajah konyol kekasihnya.

"wonnie, kau sangat sexy saat di dapur." ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon yang sedang sibuk mengaduk soup berbalik menghadapnya. "hanya di dapur baby?" balas Siwon dengan alis mengkerut. "anni~~ saat di luar sana kau juga sexy. Tapi lebih sexy saat memasak karna hanya aku saja yang melihatnya." sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya. "kau juga sexy baby. Bahkan aku berpikir kau sedang menggodaku." balas Siwon dengan mata memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas hingga ujung kaki. Gadis itu memang hanya menggunakan kemeja putih Siwon yang lengannya menutupi seluruh tangan gadis itu. Sedangkan bawahannya ia memakai hot pant berwarna hitam yang juga tenggelam oleh kemejanya, memamerkan paha putih mulus dan kaki jenjangnya.

"benarkah?" sahut Kyuhyun mengerling nakal. "kalau begitu kemarilah siwonnie." lanjut gadis itu dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Siwon tertawa pelan. Ia mematikan kompor dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Menyambut pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

Siwon membelai lembut punggung Kyuhyun dan sesekali mencium mesra rambut panjangnya. Menghirup aroma khas yang begitu di candunya. Siwon sungguh beruntung memiliki Kyuhyun. Tiga tahun sudah terlewati dengan begitu banyak cerita yang menghiasi perjalanan cinta mereka. Keduanya bertemu empat tahun lalu saat Siwon menghadiri sebuah acara penghargaan dimana Kyuhyun, seorang model yang karirnya sedang bersinar di undang menjadi MC tamu untuk membacakan salah satu kategori. Kyuhyun bertugas membacakan kategori aktor pendatang baru terbaik. Dan Siwon keluar sebagai pemenang untuk drama pertamanya. Saat itulah keduanya bertatap muka untuk pertama kalinya. Keduanya bersalaman sebagai ucapan selamat. Dan sentuhan pertama itu menyengat dan menyebar, mengarah tepat ke hati terdalam mereka.

Setelah satu tahun saling mengenal Siwon dan Kyuhyun memutuskan bersama. Di saat idol lain ingin bebas berkencan dan berhubungan layaknya pasangan normal, Siwon dan Kyuhyun justru memutuskan menyembunyikan kisah cinta mereka walaupun kedua perusahaannya tidak melarang hubungannya. Keduanya berpikir sebagai entertainer mereka sudah tidak punya sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui orang lain. Kehidupannya sudah begitu terekspose hingga hal-hal kecil tentang mereka pun di ketahui oleh orang lain. Biarlah untuk satu hal ini cukup mereka berdua dan orang-orang terdekat yang mengetahuinya. Setidaknya masih ada hal yang mereka miliki sebagai tanda privasi. Walau tak selamanya.

"apa kau lelah baby?" tanya Siwon memecahkan kedamaian di antara keduanya.

"tentu saja tidak. Tapi jika kau lelah dan ingin berhenti aku ikut." jawab Kyuhyun. Gadis itu tau makna dari pertanyaan Siwon. Kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini memang sering mengatakan bahwa ia ingin sekali dunia tau bahwa Kyuhyun miliknya. Terlebih saat keduanya sama-sama di gosipkan memiliki hubungan dengan partner kerjanya. Kepercayaan dan keyakinan akan perasaan masing-masinglah yang menjadikan hubungan keduanya berjalan hingga sekarang. Siwon menyadari kebutuhannya akan Kyuhyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Siwon tak menjawab pernyataan Kyuhyun. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya. "bagaimana reaksi fans mu jika tahu kau itu milikku?" tanya Siwon dengan senyum jailnya. Kyuhyun hanya nyengir kuda sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu tau bentuk kecemburuan Siwon akan fansnya yang kebanyakan seorang pria. Tentu saja, laki-laki mana yang tidak akan terpesona dengan model cantik sekelas Kyuhyun. Tubuh jenjang dengan kulit putih susu yang membungkusnya. Belum lagi tubuh sekel Kyuhyun yang membuatnya terlihat sexy dengan apapun yang di pakainya. "aku juga ingin tau reaksi para adjumma yang gagal mendapatkan calon menantu sepertimu." sahut Kyuhyun teringat bagaimana teman-teman ibunya membicarakan ketampanan Siwon dan berharap laki-laki itu berjodoh dengan putrinya. Sementara ibunya sendiri hanya akan tertawa mengatakan Siwon pasti sudah punya calon mertua sendiri. Dalam hati mengatakan bahwa ialah calon mertuanya. Dan ibunya itu akan menceritakan kepadanya dengan tawa bahagia.

"bisakah kalian berhenti berpelukan dan menyambut kami!" sebuah suara membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menoleh. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa disana sudah ada Donghae dan Hyukjae yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?" tanya Siwon dengan alis berkerut.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya itu yang terbaca dalam dirimu Cho Siwon." jawab Hyukjae.

"sudahlah." potong Donghae. Ia menghampiri WonKyu dan menarik paksa Siwon dari tubuh kekasihnya. "bagaimana keadaanmu Kyunnie?" tanya Donghae. Sementara Siwon kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya dan Hyukjae menarik kursi di meja makan memperhatikan kedua gadis di depannya.

"aku baik-baik saja oenni."

" tentu saja ia baik-baik saja. Sudah ada obat yang lebih ampuh dari segala macam obat yang pernah ada." sela Hyukjae. Membuatnya mendapat deathglare dari kedua gadis yang berstatus sahabat dan satunya lagi kekasihnya.

.

.

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan dengan sarapan yang sedikit telat itu. Membicarakan banyak hal dan kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini sedang hangat di bicarakan dunia hiburan tempat mereka bekerja. Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya Donghae dan Hyukjae pamit karena mereka akan segera berangkat ke Jepang untuk menghabiskan liburan mereka. Donghae adalah salah satu make up artis terkenal. Ia sudah sering bekerja dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Dari sanalah ia mengenal Hyukjae dan mengetahui hubungan special WonKyu. Sepeninggalan pasangan EunHae Siwon dan Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu berdua di ranjang. Kyuhyun yang asik memainkan PSPnya menyandarkan tubuh pada dada Siwon yang duduk sambil memeluknya. Ia hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan sesekali menciumi pundak dan rambut gadis itu.

"aish wonnie, kau mengangguku." ucap Kyuhyun. Namun tidak di pedulikan Siwon. Ia masih terus menciumi pundak dan leher Kyuhyun hingga gadis itu menggigil geli. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia meletakan PSPnya dan berbalik menghadap Siwon. Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon dan mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya yang kini tersenyum lebar. "kau berhasil." ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Siwon. Dan pergulatan panjang tadi pagi pun kembali terulang. Siwon kembali mencumbu Kyuhyun dibawahnya. Menikmati leher jenjang itu. Mengecup tanda kepemilikan yang tadi pagi ia ukir. Kyuhyun sendiri begitu menikmatinya. Ia meremas rambut hitam Siwon menahan gejolak perasaannya. Saat ciuman itu semakin turun ke belahan dada sintalnya sebuah desahan lolos dari bibirnya. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menyebut nama Siwon saat laki-laki itu menyiksanya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut didadanya.

"ommo! Apa yang kau lakukan Siwonnie?"

Sebuah suara yang begitu di kenal Siwon dan Kyuhyun menghentikan acara keduanya. Siwon menoleh ke kanan di mana wajah nyonya Choi -ibunya- menatap garang kepadanya. Seketika Siwon bangun dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan berdiri di pinggir ranjang. Sementara Kyuhyun segera duduk dan merapikan kemejanya yang berantakan karna ulah Siwon.

"sejak kapan umma datang?" tanya Siwon sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Nyonya Choi menghampiri Siwon dan mendaratkan tas tangannya ke kepala Siwon pelan. "cukup lama untuk menyaksikan apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyunnie." jawabnya yang di balas cengiran khas ala putranya. Kemudian duduk di ranjang menghadap Kyuhyun yang wajahnya kini memerah menahan malu. Sebenernya bukan kali ini saja ia dan Siwon tertangkap basah di depan kedua orang tua mereka. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya. Semuanya gara-gara Choi Siwon.

"bagaimana keadaanmu Kyunnie. Hyukie bilang kau sakit." tanya Nyonya Choi sambil menatap Kyuhyun sayang. Siwon mendengus pelan mendengar nada bicara ibunya yang begitu berbeda. Ia sudah terbiasa mengahadapi sikap ibunya yang lebih menyanyangi Kyuhyun dari pada putranya sendiri semenjak kedua orang tua mereka mengetahui hubungan keduanya.

"aku baik-baik saja umma. Terima kasih sudah datang." jawab kyuhyun pelan. Ia memang memanggil nyonya Choi dengan sebutan sama seperti kekasihnya. Nyonya Choi sendiri yang memintanya.

"aigooooo sepertinya kau kurusan." nyonya Choi membelai lembut pipi Kyuhyun lembut dan mengecup kening gadis itu penuh sayang dan selalu membuat Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya bersyukur di limpahi orang-orang yang begitu mencintainya. "jangan terlalu banyak diet. Kau sudah cantik Kyunnie." lanjut wanita paruh baya itu yang di balas senyum penuh terima kasih Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Choi masih membelai pipi chubby Kyuhyun merapihkan anak rambut yang menempel pada wajah calon menantunya itu. Dan saat itulah ia melihat tanda merah di sekitar leher Kyuhyun. "ouw apa ini?" Siwon yang menyadarinya segera berlari keluar kamar. "Choi Siwon!" teriak nyonya Choi lantang.

.

.

"tidak bisakah kalian menikah saja secepatnya dan memberikan umma cucu-cucu yang manis." Nyonya Choi memulai acara ceramahnya saat mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tengah dengan Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Sementara Siwon duduk di depan mengahadap ummanya yang kini sedang mengelus rambut panjang Kyuhyun. "umma tidak mau Kyunnie hamil sebelum kalin resmi."

"itu tidak akan terjadi umma." sela Siwon. "umma tidak percaya kepada mu Siwonnie." sahut Nyonya Choi dengan mata mengejek putranya. "ini bukan kali pertama umma menangkap basah kalian." lanjutnya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum garing sementara Kyuhyun tak berkomentar hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan nyonya Choi. "bagaimana Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun mendongak ketika namanya di sebut. "kau maukan jadi menantu umma dan memberikan wanita kesepian ini dengan bayi-bayi lucu kalian" Kyuhyun memutar mata mendengar ucapan nyonya Choi membuat gadis itu mendapat cubitan ringan di hidungnya. "aish kau ini." ucap nyonya Choi gemas.

"akan ada saatnya umma. Umma mau kan bersabar sedikit lagi." ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Gadis itu begitu bahagia dengan kenyataan bahwa ia di terima denngan baik oleh keluarga Choi. Dan sedikit merasa bersalah karna belum bisa memenuhi keinginan ibunya Siwon yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Namun ia sendiri belum tau apa yang di tunggunya. Siwon kah?.

"sudahlah. Jangan memikirkannya Kyunnie. Tenang saja umma akan selalu bersabar untuk membawamu pulang." ucap nyonya Choi pelan. Membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kyunnie kau baik-baik saja? Oenni datang!" sebuah suara pintu di buka dan tertutup di iringi teriakan seorang gadis membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Cho Ahra. Kakak peremuan Kyuhyun itu segera duduk di samping adiknya. Saat tau adiknya sakit pagi ini dari Hyukie ia langsung menuju apartement adiknya namun tidak ada siapapun. Segera saja ia bergerak ke apartement Siwon yang jadi tempat tinggal kedua adiknya.

"kau baik-baik saja kan ?" ulang Ahra. "tidak ingin memelukku?" Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan. Namun tetap beralih ke pelukan kakanya. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi orang-orang yang seketika panik mendengarnya sakit sedikit saja. Itu berarti ia begitu di cintaikan. "aku baik-baik saja oenni. Siwonnie, EunHae, dan umma menjagaku dengan sangat baik." jawab Kyuhyuh. Siwon dan Nyonya Choi hanya tersenyum melihat kedua adik-kakak itu. "umma, Siwonnie apa kabar?" tanya Ahra menyapa Siwon dan ibunya bergantian.

"baik Ahra-ah. Kau sendiri?" jawab Nyonya Choi

"seperti yang umma lihat. Aku baik hanya sedikit khawatir dengan anak ini." jawab Ahra menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun membuat gadis itu mempoutkan bibirnya. Ahra dan nyonya Choi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Sementara Siwon terlihat sedang berpikir untuk kembali mengganti password apartementnya.

.

.

.

"wonnie bagaimana kalau kita liburan seperti EunHae. Kau belum ada kegiatan lagikan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat keduanya sudah bersiap untuk tidur. "kau sendiri baby?"

"aku sengaja mengosongkan jadwal setelah tau kemarin hari terakhirmu syuting."

"baiklah. Kau mau kemana?"

"hawai!"

"kenapa hawai?"

"karna aku mau."

Siwon tertawa dan menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. "tapi kau harus sudah sehat dulu baby."

"aku sudah sembuh wonnie." ucap Kyuhyun manja."kan sudah ada kau obatnya."

"chessy!"

"yah! Itu kata-kataku"

"sudah malam. Ayo tidur." ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun menurut. Ia membiarkan Siwon menarik selimut sebatas dadanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin menyusupkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Siwon menghirup aroma maskulin yang menjadi obat tidurnya.

"good night baby. Mimpikan aku." ucap Siwon mengecup pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"good night wonnie. Datang ke mimpiku." balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Seraya berterima kasih karena selalu menjadi penyembuh dalam setiap kesakitannya.

.

.

.

- - - - - keut - - - - -

.

.

Note: kyaaaaa akhirnya selesai juga... Garing dan biasa ajah... Efef ini saya buat ketika mendengar baby kyu sakit di tinggal daddy ke china. Dalam bayangan saya setiap scenenya penuh keromantisan tapi sepertinya kemampuan saya menyalurkannya dalam bentuk tulisan gagal... Kemampuan saya masih harus di asah lagi ㅋㅋㅋ

Masih perlu banyak belajar jadi tolong kritik dan sarannya bagi siapa ajah yg membaca tulisan gagal saya ini... *kalo gagal mana ada yang mau baca. Kali ajah ada yg nyasar gitu... #pout ala kyumom#*

Last but not least keep spreading wonkyu love !

Annyeong~~~ see u next time...


	2. Rissing Star !

WonKyu Cut - Rissing Star !

Author: Sepuluh3belas

Genre: Romance

Rate: NC 17

Main cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer: Cerita ini punya saya, jika ada kesamaan dalam hal tokoh, cerita dan sebagainya dikarenakan faktor yang tidak di sengaja. Dan ini hanya khayalan saya belaka.

Siwon punya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun punya Siwon, sedangkan WonKyu punya wks... Hehehe.. ^^

Warning: BL, OOC, AU, abal, alay, typo, jauh dari EYD dsb.

Don't Like, don't read ! Under 17 go away !

Dilarang membashing WonKyu jika ingin hidup tenang!

(=￣▽￣=)Ｖ

WKCRS

sepuluh3belas©2014

Totally Reserved

.

* * *

.

Sinar matahari masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar dimana sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. Namun pada akhirnya sang wanita yang lebih dulu merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari pagi. Ia melirik jam kecil di nakas sebelah kiri. Jam 10.00. Wanita itu menggeliat pelan dan baru menyadari sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menarik selimut sampai dada untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Ini masih pagi baby~~ Kenapa kau sudah bergerak-gerak." Suara serak di belakang telinganya membuat wanita itu bergidik geli. "Ini sudah siang wonnie." Pria yang di panggil Wonnie -Choi Siwon- hanya memeluk wanitanya semakin erat. "Biar saja. Aku masih ingin memelukmu. Choi Kyuhyun my baby."

Wanita itu - Choi Kyuhyun- hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan pria di belakangnya. Suaminya ini memang sangat manja bila hanya berdua dengannya. "Kau belum puas semalam?"

"Aku tidak pernah puas jika denganmu." Siwon berbicara dengan mata tertutup namun ia masih sempat untuk mengecup bahu mulus istrinya.

"Wonnie, apa tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan Jinho?"

"Kau tenang saja baby, Jinho punya dua nenek dan aunty yang super hebat. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Pasti mereka menjaga Baby G dengan baik."

"Bahkan ia belum genap 2 tahun tapi kita begitu tega meninggalkannya. Aku merasa menjadi ibu paling jahat di dunia."

"Sstt baby tenanglah." Siwon membalik tubuh istrinya hingga menghadapnya ia mengecup kedua mata Kyuhyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca. " Kau ibu terbaik. Dan kau hanya meninggalkannya sebentar jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Nikmatilah saat ini karena kau membutuhkannya."

Siwon memandang lembut istrinya. Saat ini mereka memang sedang berada jauh dari Korea. Pria berusia 35 tahun itu menuruti saran mertuanya untuk membawa Kyuhyun berlibur dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Karena mertuanya itu merasa Kyuhyun membutuhkan waktu dimana hanya ada ia dan Siwon. Dan Siwon memang menyadari bahwa sejak kehadiran baby G begitulah ia dan keluarganya memanggil putra pertamanya satu setengah tahun lalu, ia dan Kyuhyun sibuk menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk buah hati mereka. Dan pilihan Siwon jatuh ke maldives tempat mereka bulan madu saat menikah hampir 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tenag saja. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, baby G memiliki nenek dan aunty terbaik di dunia. Jadi sudah pasti mereka akan menjaga anak kita dengan sangat baik." Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ne~~ Aku tahu." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku bahkan berfikir jika saat itu aku melahirkan bayi perempuan, mungkin anak kita saat ini akan berubah menjadi boneka barbie yang menggemaskan karna ulah nenek dan auntynya." Kyuhyun tertawa membayangkan ibu dan mertuanya berebut mendandani putrinya. Belum lagi di tambah dengan kakaknya.

Kyuhyun ingat saat ia melahirkan baby G dua nenek labil itu langsung berebut untuk menggendong cucu mereka. Beruntung dokter segera datang dan mengambil alih baby G lalu menyerahkannya pada ibunya. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum lalu pergi. Sepertinya karena terlalu senang dua wanita paruh baya itu lupa kalau mereka pernah melahirkan dan dekapan ibu kandungnyalah yang di perlukan seorang bayi. Mengingatnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Siwon. Sejak tadi ia sibuk menciumi leher Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. "Aku hanya mengingat saat melahirkan Jinho. Aish berhenti Choi Siwon." Kyuhyun yang sadar menjauhkan kepala Siwon dari lehernya. Siwon berdecak kesal karna kesenangannya terganggu. "Itu hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupku setelah pernikahan kita."

"Tentu saja. Kau membuat gaduh rumah sakit dengan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan."

"Aku panik baby~~ Saat itu aku sungguh tidak bisa melihatmu kesakitan. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu hamil jika rasanya sesakit itu."

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku memang merasakan kesakitan tapi itu membuatku menjadi wanita seutuhnya. Dan aku berterima kasih semua itu karena kau Choi Siwon."

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun menatap heran suaminya yang hanya memandangnya. "Wonnie!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa baby, aku hanya heran kau semakin cantik. Dan aku sudah lama tidak melakukan ini. Menatap mu saat kau terjaga di pagi hari." Siwon bergerak dan merangkak di atas tubuh polos istrinya. Ia menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang kini memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan suaminya.

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun penuh kelembutan. Tidak ada gairah di sana. Hanya ada cinta dan rasa terima kasih dan beribu rasa lain yang tidak bisa ia sampaikan dengan kata-kata. Ciuman itu membuat Kyuhyun begitu bersyukur di karunia begitu banyak kebahagian. Ciuman lembut itu masih berlanjut hingga berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman panas yang panjang saat payudara Kyuhyun bergesekan dengan dada bidang Siwon.

Siwon menghentikan ciumannya saat keduanya membutuhkan oksigen. Ia memandang wajam merah istrinya dengan bibir bengkak dan dada yang naik turun. Siwon menyadari payudara Kyuhyun yang mengencang. Sepertinya istri sudah mulai terangsang. Siwon meraba payudara kiri Kyuhyun dan memainkan nipplenya. Ia juga menggoda payudara istrinya yang terlihat lebih besar dan menggoda saat hamil dan menyusui dengan meniup-niupnya pelan membuat Kyuhyun mendesah dan mencengkram lengan kiri Siwon.

Siwon memutar-mutar nipple Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah di bawahnya. "Baby apa ini masih ada susunya?" Siwon bertanya dengan memasang wajah polos membuat Kyuhyun berdecak. "Memangnya semalam kau tidak merasakannya?" Siwon mengangkat alis dan dahinya berkerut bingung. "Aku tidak ingat. Jadi bolehkan aku mencicipinya lagi. Aku sangat iri dengan baby G. Ia sering sekali menyusu padamu."

Kyuhyun sekali lagi berdecak dan mendesah. Kini siwon bukan hanya meraba payudara kirinya tapi juga memijatnya lembut. "Aish itu karena ia membutuhkan ASI pabbo!" Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjitak Siwon tapi tenaganya sudah habis bahkan saat Siwon hanya memijat payudara kirinya sementara payudara kanannya di biarkan menganggur membuat Kyuhyun kesal. "Wonnie aku mohon."

"Mohon apa baby?"

"Menyusulah padaku. Rasanya sangat penuh. Kau maukan menggantikan baby G mengurasnya?"

"Aigoo kau sedang merayuku?"

Siwon tersenyum memandang wajah frustasi istrinya. Ia sangat menyukai wajah terangsang Kyuhyun. Sangat cantik. Siwon berhenti memijat payudara Kyuhyun dan mengganti dengan bibirnya. Ia benar-benar menyusu pada Kyuhyun dengan gerakan erotis dan sensual membuat istrinya tidak berhenti mendesah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyelipkan jari-jari lentiknya pada helai rambut Siwon, menekan semakin dalam kepala suaminya. Tangan kiri Siwon tidak tinggal diam ia memijat payudara kanan Kyuhyun membuat wanita itu berkali-kali meneriakan nama Siwon.

Sentuhan Siwon masih sama seperti dulu selalu membuatnya gila dan menginginkannya lagi. Kyuhyun selalu merinding saat tangan kekar Siwon menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Walau bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan sama seperti tadi malam ia kembali merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut meminta di puaskan.

Kyuhyun yakin di bawah sana ia sudah sangat basah dan Siwon juga sudah sangat siap. Karna Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang kerasa menekan daerah sensitifnya membuatnya berdenyut hebat. Sementara Siwon sepertinya belum bosan dengan payudara Kyuhyun. Ia masih berlama di kedua bukit sintal itu. Setelah puas Siwon kembali mencium panjang bibir Kyuhyun dan ciumannya terus bergerak menuju leher, kembali ke dadanya, perut dan selanjutnya daerah sensitif Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti Wonnie." Ucap Kyuhyun saat merasakan nafas panas suaminya di daerah sensitifnya yang sejak tadi berdenyut dan membengkakk. "Cukup tadi malam kau menghisapnya." Namun Siwon sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Ia membuat Kyuhyun kembali berteriak dan mendesah tertahan saat lidah Siwon mempermainkannya di bawah sana. Di tambah dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang di lakukan Siwon membuat ia tidak sanggup menahannya. Kedua kaki Kyuhyun menjepit kepala Siwon dan segera ia melepaskannya. Dan lagi-lagi dengan nafas yang tersenggal Kyuhyun mendesah saat Siwon menghisap semua cairannya.

Setelah puas Siwon merangkak kembali di atas tubuh penuh keringat istrinya. Ia mengecup kedua mata Kyuhyun, hidung dan bibirnya dengan penuh cinta. "Kita ke inti permainan." Dengan perlahan Siwon menekan kaki Kyuhyun agar melebar dan ia sudah bersiap untuk bersatu kembali dengan istrinya seperti tadi malam dan nyanyian erotis penuh cinta itu kembali mengalun indah di temani sinar hangat matahari maldives.

"Aish baby G kenapa kau sangat mengemaskan." Cho Ahra memandang gemas keponakan satu-satunya itu. Saat ini baby G atau Choi Jinho putra dari adik perempuannya Kyuhyun dan Siwon tengah tersenyum di depan seorang fotographer. Padahal usianya baru satu setengah tahun tapi anak itu sudah sangat senang di foto. Bayi itu bahkan sangat ramah kepada siapa saja yang menyapanga, memamerkan senyum dengan lesung pipi khas daddynya. Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar mewarisi sifat kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa umma? Aku takut Siwon dan Kyuhyun marah besar." Ahra memandang cemas ibunya. Wanita itu juga sedang memperhatikan cucu kesayangannya yang saat ini sedang di foto untuk sebuah iklan produk bayi. "Aish tenang saja Ahra-ah. Itu umma yang akan menmengurusnya ." Nyonya Cho kembali memperhatikan cucunya yang kini mulai menangis. Sepetinya sifat bayinya sudah keluar. Ini memang sudah waktunya baby G tidur.

.

.

Ahra membiarkan ummanya membawa Jinho pulang. Ia memilih untuk menemui sang fotographer. "Bagaimana hasilnya kangin-ssi?" Pria yang bernama kangin itu menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Ahra. "Memuaskan Ahra-ssi. Jinho benar-benar kombinasi unik antara super model Kyuhyun dengan aktor berbakat Siwon. Aish aku tidak sabar bagaimana anak itu dewasa nanti." Ahra tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Jinho memang sudah lama sering mendapat tawaran iklan untuk perlengkapan bayi. Namun kedua orang tuanya selalu melarang. Tentu saja Ahra tau alasannya. Bagimana pun kedua orang tua Jinho sudah bergelut dengan dunia hiburan cukup lama dan mereka pasti tau apa saja yang akan terjadi. Tapi hari ini ia, ummanya dan umma Siwon malah membiarkan Jinho di ekspose. Aigo Ahra tidak mau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengetahuinya.

"Aish kenapa masih besar?!" Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di depan cermin seukuran tubuhnya di dalam kamar mandi. Wanita berusia 32 tahun itu sedang memperhatikan payudaranya yang kini berbalut bikini berwarna baby blue. Sebelum berangkat Ahra kakaknya memberikan satu set bikini. Dan memang suda lama Kyuhyun tidak melakukannya. Ia ingin sekali berjemur dan menghitamkan kulit putih bersihnya. Namun sepertinya kakaknya itu lupa bagaimana ukuran dada Kyuhyun saat ini. Karna bikini itu tidak begitu cukup menampung payudaranya. Padahal ia menyusui Jinho dengan ASI eksklusif tapi sepertinya ukuran dadanya belum kembali seperti semula walai tidak sebesar saat mengandung dan pertama kali menyusui.

.

.

"Baby jadi ke pantai tidak?"

Kyuhyun bergegas setelah mendengar suara Siwon dari kamar. Ia mengambil selembar kain dan melilitkannya dipingganya. Lalu memakai kaos putih tipis berleher v dengan lengan model kelelawar yang sama sekali tidak membantu menutupi tubuhnya. Tidak lupa ia mengambil sebuah topi dan kaca mata hitamnya.

"Aku suda siap. Ayo kita pergi." Kyuhyun segera menarik lengan suaminya namun tertahan karna Siwon sama sekali tidak bergerak. Siwon memperhatikan istrinya dari atas ke bawah lalu kembali ke atas dan berhenti tepat didada Kyuhyun yang seperti akan tumpah dari sarangnya membuat Siwon ingin sekali membantu kedua pasang bukit itu untuk keluar. Ia tidak menyangkal bahwa istrinya terlihat sangat cantik dan sexy. Namun membayangkan di luar sana -walau ia tau tidak akan begitu banyak orang di sini karna ini resort eksklusif- akan banyak orang yang menikmatinya dan mungkin akan berpikiran sama seperti Siwon membuatnya panas.

"Kau mau keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin sekali berjemur." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan bajunya. Ia tidak tau kalau saat ini Siwon ada dalam sebuah kartun mungkin di kepala suaminya itu sudah muncul tanduk dengan wajah merah padam.

"Andwe! Ganti dengan kaos yang lain."

"Mwo?! Wae? Masa berjemur dengan kaos."

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh keluar seperti ini. Ganti pakaianmu atau kita tidak keluar sama sekali." Kyuhyun merenggut kesal dengan sikap Siwon namun tidak menolak saat Siwon melepas kaosnya dan mengantinya dengan yang lebih tertutup.

"Jangan cemberut baby. Sekarang kau milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh menikmati segala keindahanmu." Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas lalu menarinya keluar.

Angin pantai yang sejuk dan derai ombak kecil menemani Siwon dan Kyuhyun menyusuri hamparan pasir pantai yang putih bersih. Sesekali air laut yang jernih itu menghampiri kedua kaki mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan dalam diam. Menikmati ketenangan dan kesejukan udara maldives. Sesekali pandangan keduanya bertemu lalu tersenyum satu sama lain.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya dengan Siwon dan segera berlarian seperti anak kecil. Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap istrinya namun ia menikmati setiap keindahan yang di tampilkan istrinya. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cantik dengan senyum merekah di wajahnga belum lagi rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin.

"Siwonnie kemari." Teriak Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menghampirinya. Ia melihat istrinya itu sedang memandangi bintang laut. "Bukankah itu patrick?" Siwon tertawa dan segera memeluk istrinya. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping kyuhyun dan menariknya agar semakin rapat.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini?" Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut bingung. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon dan memandang suaminya dengan mata bulat. "Seperti apa?"

"Menggemaskan. Membuatku ingin sekali memakanmu."

"Aish dasar kuda mesum!"

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku berpikiran mesum." Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum menarik tubuh istrinya ke arah pantai. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memekik dan mengencangkan pelukannya pada tubuh suaminya.

Keduanya berenang tanpa melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Siwon hanya sibuk menciumi istrinya dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Saling menghisap bibi satu sama lain dan berperang lidah. Tangan kanan Siwon sudah menyusup di balik kaos Kyuhyun dan bermain di dalamnya. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa mendesah dan memperdalam ciumannya. Ia mengigit, dan menghisap bibir joker suaminya. Beruntung keadaan tempat mereka berenang ini sepi namun jika ada orang pun mereka pasti memakluminya.

Siwon mengerang saat Kyuhyun semakin kencang mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Siwon. Menekan sesuatu yang kini mulai sesak. Istrinya itu tidak sadar bahwa sekarang ia sedang menggoda suaminya. "Kita belum perna bercinta di lautkan?" Ucap Siwon saat berhasil melepaskan pangutannya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon bingung namun selanjutnya ia sudah tidak tau bagaimana Siwon melakukannya. Karna saat ini yang ia rasakan hanya ada sesuatu yang mendesak bagian sensitifnya membutnya mendesah dan mengadahkan kepala memberi akses Siwon menciumi leher jenjang istrinya. Keduanya terus bergerak hingga kembali meleburkan gairah dalam sebuah percintaan yang manis dan panas meski di dalam air.

.

.

Di korea saat ini sedang heboh dengan kemunculan seorang bayi laki-laki lucu dan menggemaskan dalam sebuah iklan makanan bayi. Terlebih di ketahui bahwa bayi itu putra dari pasangan yang juga menghebohkan jagat hiburan korea dengan kisah cinta mereka hampir 4 tahun lalu. Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun. Media mulai mencari dan mengangkat bagaimana kisah ayah dan ibu Jinho serta peristiwa-peristiwa penting ketiganya. Foto-foto kehidupan keluarga kecil Choi Siwon juga mulai bertebaran. Ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan dua wanita tua yang mejabat sebagai nenek dari bayi yang kini di sebut sebagai national litle baby.

Nyonya Cho dan Nyonya Choi saat ini sedang terkena virus social network. Dengan bangganya mereka mengupload foto-foto mereka bersama baby G dan orang tuanya dan mengatakan kalau mereka sangat bahagia. Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan reaksi Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun setelah mereka tau kekacauan yang di buat kedua ibunya.

.

.

Incheon international airport berjalan sibuk seperti biasanya. Namun terlihat lebih sibuk saat dua sejoli Choi Siwon dan istrinya melangkah keluar dari gate kedatangan. Beberapa orang sempat berhenti untuk mengambil gambar atau hanya sekedar mengagumi kesempurnaan pasangan ini. Sementara yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya sesekali membalas senyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada orang yang menyapa mereka.

Saat ini Siwon sedang memeriksa akun SNSnya karna ia sengaja menonaktifkannya saat ia dan Kyuhyun liburan. Ia memeriksa pesan-pesan yang masuk dan matanya membulat saat melihat foto-foto anaknya bertebaran di dunia maya. Bukan hanya foto baby G saja namun foto-foto keluarganya juga banyak tersebar.

"Baby coba kau lihat SNSmu?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengutak-atiknya. Seketika matanya membulat. "Ige mwoya?!" Belum sempat Kyuhyun meneruskan ucapannya beberapa wartawan telah datang dan menghampiri mereka. Siwon segera menarik istrinya mendekat dan tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar anaknya. Ia hanya menjawab bahwa lain waktu Siwon akan mengungkapkannya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menuntut penjelasan dari orang yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan ini.

.

_._

Siwon memandang tajam ibu dan mertuanya yang hanya bisa tertunduk di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang duduk di ruang keluarga kediaman Choi tepatnya rumah orang tua Siwon. Sejak tadi kedua wanita itu hanya diam saja saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun datang. Mereka memang tidak tau kalau anak-anak mereka pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal seharusnya. Sementara Ahra lebih memilih menemani Kyuhyun yang kini sedang bersama Jinho. Anak itu sepertinya sangat merindukan ibunya hingga tidak mau lepas sedikitpun.

"Sepertinya ada yang kalian ingin ceritakan?" Siwon berbicara debgan nada datar. Ia tau terlihat tidak sopan namun kedua ibunya ini sudah kelewatan.

"Wonnie kenapa kalian sudah kembali? Bukankah masih ada dua hari lagi sebelum kalian pulang?" Nyonya Choi berusaha mengalihkan topik. "Kyunnie sudah merindukan baby G dan s

sepertinya ada bagusnya kami pulang lebih awal."

"Siwon-ah sebenarnya itu semua salah umma." Nyonya Cho yang menyadari bahwa Siwon sudah tau apa yang terjadi membuka suaranya. "Anni~~ itu umma yang memaksa mertuanu melakukannya." Kali ini Nyonya Cho-lah yang bersuara.

"Umma, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak suka kehidupan anakku terganggu? Aku hanya ingin ia tumbuh seperti anak-anak lain. Jauh dari sorot kamera dan sebagainya. Tapi umma justru membuatnya jadi pembicaraan orang banyak." Nyonya Choi menelan ludahnya pelan. Ia baru kali ini melihat Siwon sangat marah.

"Ne~~ umma tau. Tapi umma hanya ingin semua orang tau kalau umma punya cucu yang sangat menggemaskan. Kau taukan perasaan orang tua yang bangga akan anaknya. Dan soal iklan itu kau tidak perku khawatir umma tidak menandatangi kontrak apapun. Jadi mereka tidak akan mengikat baby G." Siwon menghela nafas mendengar ucapan ibunya. Saat ini percuma saja ia marah atau apapun itu. Karna keadaan tidak akan kembali seperti semula.

"Lalu foto-foto itu apa umma juga yang meyebarkannya?" Siwon mengungkit masalah foto-foto keluarganya yang beredar. Nyonya Choi tersenyum malu. "Ah itu Ahra yang membuatkannya. Kau tau umma sudah punya twitter sekarang. Kah harus follow umma nanti umma follback. Dan karna tidak ada kerjaan akhirnya umma membagikan kebahagian kelurga kita di twitter." Siwon memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja pusing. Ia sepertinya akan cepat tua menghadapi ibunya sendiri. Siwon heran bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahan dengan ibunya.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi umma harus menghentikan iklan tersebut dan mengganti segala kurugiannya."

"Mwo?!" Kedua wanita itu berteriak kompak.

"Wae? Kurasa kalian cukup kaya dan perkara ini sangat mudah. Sudahlah aku mau istirahat. Besok aku pasti sibuk. Para pemburu berita itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku mengeluarkan suara."

Siwon meninggalkan kedua ibunya dan segera naik ke kamarnya. Malam ini ia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah orang tuanya. Sementara Nyonya Choi dan Nyonya Cho hanya menghela nafas. Keduanya bukan mempermasalahkan mengenai penghentian iklan dan kerugiannya. Karna seperti kata Siwon itu hal mudah bagi keduanya. Namun mereka menyayangkan kenapa iklan tersebut harus di hentiakan. Aigo mereka berdua tidak akan melihat wajah Jinho lagi setiap iklan saat menonton drama.

.

.

"Bagaimana umma?"

Siwon memandang lembut Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin dalam pelukannya. Siwon sendiri sedang duduk menyandar di ujung ranjang. Ia mengaitkan tangan kanannya di pinggang istrinya. Lalu mengecup sekilah dahi Kyuhyun.

"Seperti itulah. Kau taukan aku sama sekali tidak bisa marah dengan mereka. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memperhatikan layar tab yang di pegang suaminya. "Aigoo sepertinya saat ini baby G lebih terkenal dari kita." Kyuhyun tertawa membaca pujian-pujian yang di alamatkan kepada putranya.

"Ku haraf ini tidak akan terlalu berdampak untuk baby G selanjutnya."

"Sudahlah. Umma pasti tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aigoo apa ini? Aishhh sepertinya aku harus waspada. Mereka ingin sekalu memiliki anakku." Siwon tertawa melihat tingkah istrinya menanggapi komentar yang masuk.

"Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah." Siwon sekali lagi mengecup kening istrinya.

"Kau juga wonnie." Kyuhyun mengambil tablet dari tangan suaminya dan meletakannya di nakas sebelah kiri. Ia lalu segera mencari tempat ternyaman dalam pelukan suaminya. Sementara Siwon mendekap tubuh istrinya dan menaikan selimut untuk mereka berdua.

"I love you baby"

"Love you too wonnie, only you"

- - - keut- - -

.

.

.

.

Nb: annyeong~~~ setelah lama gak update gegara alien ganteng saya malah datang dengan efef beginian... maafkan saya karna menistakan wonkyu... #plak

Jujur awalnya gak ada tuh adegan begitu2an(?) Semuanya ngalir gitu ajah dan inti dari cerita ini juga jadi ngalor ngidul... yang penting udeh melepaskan rindu sama couple yg hampir setahun belakangan memenuhi hati dan pikiran saya...haseeekkkkk...

Maaf bagi pecinta NC ini mungkin biasa ajah tp saya yang buat ikut nyutnyutan(?) #plakk

Buat yg nekat baca saya gak tanggungbjawab... *kabur bareng bugsy*

Segitu ajah dah cuap2nya makasih buat yang udah mau baca...

Review please^^

.

Last but not least...

see u next time and keep spreading wonkyu love !

Annyeong~~~ ^^


End file.
